


This is me being merciful

by RamPant27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, dialogue mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamPant27/pseuds/RamPant27
Summary: A short bit that might become a story. Based off the ‘closing your eyes is a sign of trust’ thing cats do.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 43





	This is me being merciful

Dave lifted both coffee mugs in hand. The hot humidity radiating from them might’ve loosened his hold if his hands hadn’t been so calloused and grip strong. He kept a careful eye on the coffee while he walked.He yawned silently, stretching his jaw and pressing his eyes shut. Dave rounded the corner, his eyelids fluttering open. He opened his mouth ready to get Karkat’s attention, but the sight in front of him had him pressing his lips into an amused smile.

Karkat sat crossed legged on the floor, hunched forward to rest his chin on the seat of one of the dining room chairs.The kitten lay across the seat in front of Karkat’s face, gazing at him lazily, her heavy lidded eyes focused intently on Karkat’s nose. She regarded him with the same seeming indifference she held for everything.

Karkat’s closed eyelids twitched, the muscles in his face tensing intermittently. He seemed almost nervous.

The kitten pulled herself up to her paws. Each inch she tookforward was uncertain, as if something might jump out and bite her. Knowing Karkat, that was a valid concern.

Her nose nudged close enough that her breath was undoubtedly brushing Karkat’s skin. Her jaw dropped as her tongue lapped at his eyelid experimentally.

Karkat’s eyes snapped open, his face retreating an inch. He grumbled to the cat softly, incapable of staying quiet enough that Dave couldn’t hear.

“If you want me to trust you enough to let you fuck around without monitoring your every Empressfucking step,”

He mumbled to her, his face contorting in anger,

“you’re going to have to keep those rancid ganderbulb piercingmasticators a respectable distance from my weak fleshy bulb coverings.”

She sat back down on her haunches. Karkat huffed,

“Not that I was ever under the pathetic delusion that such a feeble squeaking creature could ever be capable of appearing ‘respectable’ even if your laughably short lifespan was dependent on it.”

Dave snorted. Karkat, jumped, his head snapping towards the sound.

“Are you verbally abusing my cat?”

Karkat grunted, holding up a scratched finger.

“A mild form of retaliation on my part. This is me being merciful.”

He spat, despite the red tint spreading to both his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears.


End file.
